


The Immortal Heart

by MyChemicalDefect



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, OR IS HE, So yeah, arthur resurrects from the dead, especially arthur, everyones a bit confused, kilgharrah has reincarnated in to a man, kilgharrah totally ships it, merlin is 1500 years old, peters just some dude who merlin meets on a bus, set in 2012
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalDefect/pseuds/MyChemicalDefect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows to much of this world and Arthur doesn't know enough but with the help of an old friend they can at last learn there destiny and how to fix there Immortal Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote so don't expect too much, I just love to write even if I'm not very good at it.:D

 There was a young man with Blonde hair and Blue eyes on the Bus. Merlin thought the boy looked a bit like Arthur but it had been so many years since he last gazed his eyes upon the man he hardly remembered what Arthur looked liked, he knew that on looks alone he could probably pass Arthur in the street without even noticing but he always knew that he didn't need to recognise him visually, he knew if he ever saw him again he would feel it, feel it in his bones, feel it in his lungs, feel it in his _heart._

Merlin noted that the Arthur lookalike was rather ironically reading Harry Potter. He had read the books and watched the films himself and though he had enjoyed them, he couldn't help but despise JK Rowling for creating a wizard even more famous then him. Merlin could of sworn his ego never use to be so huge but when you've lived 15 times longer then anyone who has ever lived and quite literally watched yourself being turned into a legend it becomes quite hard not to get a little annoyed when someone releases a few works of fiction and then suddenly instead of thinking of you when someone hears the word wizard they think of a little speccy kid with lightning shaped scar. But it occurred to Merlin that they never actually did think of him when someone said Wizard even before Harry Potter, they thought of Merlin yes but he wasn't Merlin he was "Martin Emrys" otherwise known as "that weird old bloke from apartment 72", but when they thought of Merlin they of course thought of a great and powerful saucer and wise so wise with his long white beard blowing through the winds of Camelot, which is completely wrong for starters even though he had a long white beard, was old and maybe even wise now he certainly wasn't in what today's people would call "medieval times" as he had only aged about one year every 20 since Arthur died he didn't even have his first grey hair until about the time the magna carter was signed but alas that was who Merlin was to 7 billion people. If he was completely honest with himself that's probably why he started to grow a beard in the first place so he felt more like himself, more like who he is supposed to be, living up to his own stereotype, now if that doesn't count as an identity crisis he didn't know what did. Thinking about it his younger self the "medieval" Merlin was more like the fictional character of Harry Potter then he was the now virtually fictional character of Merlin: not a legend just a young wizard trying his best to defeat many evils, good hearted and brave even but mainly just a boy who happened to be magic one things for sure that Voldemort has nothing on Morg...

His chain of thought was interrupted by Arthur's lookalike who noticed Merlin staring at him "oh sorry would you like my seat" he asked politely looking at the old man.

Merlin did feel tired with all the shopping he was holding and though he would normally decline such an offer as he usually ignored social graces as they came and went and were replaced so quickly he didn't see the point of keeping up with it all but just this once he accepted the offer with a "yes thank you" as he just couldn't resist taking a seat off a young man who reminded him of Arthur as the real Arthur would not let Merlin sit down even if there was a two seater because he would of course need a two seater all to himself so he could rest his royal ass after winning a long battle which he probably would of died in if it wasn't for Merlin whispering spells at his enemies he smirked to himself as he thought of the once and future king. 

As he moved himself into the lookalikes seat the young man dropped his book, Merlin picked it up and passed it to him.

 _"thank you"_ the lookalike said to Merlin as he took back his book.

As he said it Merlin swore that he heard his own heart shatter in to million pieces because he remembered that _thank you_ was the last thing that Arthur said to him as he died in his arms. Merlin hadn't cried in over 100 years as he decided to detach himself from people and many other things as his heart couldn't handle any more loss and he feared if he cried at this point in his life he'd never stop. But he cried then, he cried 100 years worth of tears on the 506 bus to Billericay full of people who suddenly all looked very awkward and looked away from the distressed old man.

Peter (Arthur's lookalike) felt obliged to comfort the old man as it seemed it was him who had made him upset though he wasn't quite sure how.

"hey what's up mate" he asked

"no no it's nothing really I'm just a silly old man, its... its just you look a bit like a very... _very_ old friend of mine, _he died in my arms"_   cried Merlin choking on his tears "and the last thing he ever said to me was _thank you"_ his words got steadier and he managed to hold back more tears for now at least.

It's not everyday you make a complete stranger burst into tears because you look like there old friend and accidently blurt out said friend's last words so Peter knew he had to say something to the old man but the bluntness and nosiness of what he asked surprised even himself "what was he thanking you for" but the old man did not seem phased by the personal question.

Merlin laughed "It's a long story, far longer than this bus ride"

Peter didn't know why but he had a feeling that this pensioners story was  _Legendary_ and he had an urge to hear it and the old man looked like he needed to tell it, like he hadn't spoken about it in an unimaginable amount of time so he boldly said "I don't know about you but I don't get off until the last stop and that's at least 50 minutes, tell me your story"

So he did.

 

 

 

 

   


End file.
